


Chucky's Very Bad Day

by silverruffian



Series: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O CHALLENGE. Drabble words: week/weak. If Chucky (from the movie Child's Play) met up with the wee!chesters, that would have been a really really short movie. Two related drabbles, two different timelines/AUs. Sam's first, then Dean takes a stab at the homicidal soul-swapping boy toy. Yeah, that didn't sound right, did it? Oh well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chucky's Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Word count of each drabble: 100 on the nose.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. And I cry every time I think about that.

1st Drabble: Sam

Stupid kids.

The older brother would have been more to Chucky's liking, but the little one was weak, easier to trick, easier to control.

Or so he thought.

Chucky stared in disbelief at the gun in the boy's hand.

"You hid in my closet this week," young Sam Winchester said calmly. "I was scared, so my dad gave me this."

"No, wait a minute. kid---" Chucky spread his arms wide. "Come on Sammy, I'm a Good Guy. I'm your friend to the end."

Sam aimed the gun at Chucky's heart.

He pulled the trigger.

"This is the end, friend."

\-------------------------------------------------

2nd Drabble: Dean

"Dude. I'm way too old to play with dolls," the Dean boy said.

Stupid, weak brat.

Chucky grinned at him. "Our secret, sport. Just between you and me."

"Uh huh. You've been watchin' me this past week, right?"

Chucky nodded. Just a little closer…

"Perv." The kid moved his arm, a quick flick of his right wrist. Chucky looked down at himself and frowned.

There was a knife in his heart.

Chucky sat down with a thump. "Why?" he muttered weakly. "I'm a Good Guy…I'm your friend to the end."

The boy smirked. "News flash, dumbass. This is the end."

-30-


End file.
